


Queerly Platonic

by WinterSonata101



Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Just read if ur interested, Queerplatonic Relationships, Slight shonen-ai, Sort Of, i dunno what to tag, im sorry, very slight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 15:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12914484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterSonata101/pseuds/WinterSonata101
Summary: The blurred line between romance and platonic love.... What is it called?





	Queerly Platonic

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know. It's pretty sfw and harmless, don't worry.

Queerly Platonic

 

/So I just thought of BBB and Fang in a QPR and this baby came to life. Welp.

 

Tags: slight shounen-ai, they're not gay, sorry, AU, sort of canon-compliant, sort of cute??, I dunno

 

X

 

Really, he shouldn't be surprised. 

 

They just… Clicked. No matter what, in whatever form, at any time, any course of action was to be expected. Fang couldn't put a finger on their type of relationship, too ambiguous and abstract in its definition and limitations that it blurred the lines between romance and platonic love.

 

Boboiboy was extremely easy to love. It was a sin not to, with his angelic looks and heart of gold, and his tendency to do the impossible.

 

Like kiss Fang for instance.

 

Boboiboy was nothing if not touchy. He preferred touch along with verbal communication, firmly believing that actions can speak louder than words. Cuddles and hugs were far from rare between the two of them. Of course those garnered a few strange looks from others, but no one truly paid them any mind.

 

But the kiss was quite a shock.

 

It was brief and light, and he wouldn't even have noticed if he hadn't been paying attention, but because he was so watchful, it was glaringly obvious. It wasn't even a real kiss, just a quick peck on his cheek.

 

Fang didn't know what to make of it, but nothing changed between them, so he simply added it to the list of things Boboiboy does with reasons only he could comprehend.

 

So he let it slide, and even kissed him too in moments of high adrenaline or relief, or simply as a physical assurance that  _yes, I love you, I'm always here._

 

X

 

Fang never thought what he had with his rival slash best friend was a tad not  _normal_ . That is, until his other friends pointed it out.

 

“Hey Fang,” Gopal called in his usual obnoxious fashion, seemingly appearing from thin air, “What's the relationship between you and Boboiboy?”

 

Fang frowned, perplexed at the odd question. “We're friends, of course.” The Indian boy gave him a disbelieving flat look. Fang crossed his arms defensively. “What? It's true!”

 

“I don't think kisses on the cheek and frequent full-body hugs between boys are, er, normal, Fang.” Gopal said cautiously. Surprised ruby eyes blinked. 

 

It's not?

 

For the rest of the day, the quiet raven-haired boy pondered over his friend's words.

 

Come to think of it, despite how close they were, Fang never saw Gopal and Boboiboy hug or kiss each other the way they did. It was normal to see between Ying and Yaya, of course, because they were girls. But boys?

 

So he turned to the internet.

 

X

 

“A queerplatonic relationship is a relationship that is not romantic but involves a close emotional connection (platonic) beyond what most people consider friendship. The commitment level in a queerplatonic relationship is often considered to be similar to that of a romantic relationship.”

 

Sourced from Quora

 

X

 

The next day, Fang proudly declared himself as Boboiboy’s ‘zucchini’, much to his friends’ laughter and confusion.

 

But that's okay, because it's true and Boboiboy will understand.

 

They're best friends, after all. Nothing would ever change that.

 

X

 

The end. Woo. Zucchini is the name entitled to someone's partner in a QPR (queerplatonic relationship).

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it~ I'm still trying to improve my writing, so I apologize if it's sub-par. Thanks for reading~


End file.
